Crossing Paths
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Sisters: Faith and Julie Winters are hunters with similar work ethnics to the Winchesters; except the two sisters don't always hunt together. This leads them to having secrets, random one-night stands: What is Faith to do when her sister turns up pregnant and her favorite one-night stand makes an appearance and how will Julie feel when its a demon.[DeanxJulie, CrowleyxFaith]
1. Chapter 1

**JJ-Jefferu:** Hi there, I know I have other fics I should be working on but this was a kind of request/I wanted to write for someone else so I hope you enjoy it!

**Background information: **Julie "Jules" Winters; 26, long brown hair (kept up), green eyes, is fit and has a wonderful endurance, is a hunter, she loves to read (and prefers to research from actual books instead of the internet).

**Pairing: **DeanxJulie

**Fandom: **Supernatural (takes place in the end of season one or sometime in season two)

**Written for: Tyl3rrrrr **(Who was sick at the time)

**Type: **Originally was supposed to be a one-shot but after some thinking it will be a short story anywhere from five chapters to ten chapters.

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way own Supernatural or anything associated with it. Nor do I own any recognizable products (such as iPhones or the mentioned vehicle). However the places mentioned in this one-shot are not fictional and I might have added a little too much detail and was specific with a hotel and place across from it. This is also a fictional piece of work and I am not making money off of this. I hope I didn't leave anything out.

* * *

><p><strong>~Into the Nest~<strong>

For the first time in a long time Julie was having difficulties on a hunt. She was baffled by the sudden appearance of a vampire nest in the small town she was taking a little break in. The twenty-six year old hunter had only been in Havelock, North Carolina for three days when a string of weird deaths began to occur. Julie read the paper every day and looked closely at the people who were either disappearing or those who were turning up dead. So far there had been three missing persons and seven deaths. The most recent disappearance was a sixteen year old by the name of Lily Davis. The authorities were saying she just ran away, couldn't take the abuse of her stepfather (he didn't physically touch her it was the way he treated her and aloud her half-siblings to treat her as well). She was a cute girl, in Julie's opinion, had dark brown hair, little brown eyes and was only a little out of shape. To Julie she sounded like the she would make the perfect daughter to the nest leader.

Having just showered, Julie pulls on a modest length brown skirt with a green blouse and a pair of white flats and braids her hair over her left shoulder. Grabbing her leather shoulder bag, she picks her iPhone up from the bedside table and heads out the door. Unlocking her lime green Camaro Julie slides into the driver seat and starts the car and heads out of the Holiday Inn parking lot. Stopping briefly at the exit to the hotel parking lot, Julie makes eyes at the McDonald's across the street. Her inner battle was if she should juice up on caffeine now or wait until she returned from the Davis house. Deciding that now was a good time to get it, Julie pulls out of the parking lot and shoots across traffic to the intersection where she sat for half a second before shooting across the two lanes of traffic and pulls into the parking lot and heads through the drive thru.

After procuring a nice hot caramel mocha from the fast food restaurant, Julie exits McDonald's and pulls on to the side road and from there drives until she see the road she was looking for. She drives down the road until she finds her destination. In front of the house she was looking for were three vehicles: two Fords and a Chrysler. Downing some of the liquid gold, Julie shuts off her engine and steps out of her car and heads up to the front door. Thinking on her feet she knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

A man in his early forties, with brown hair, a beer gut in a nice polo shirt, and khaki pants answers the door. "Yes, can I help you?" The man asks Julie.

"Hi Mr. Davis, I presume?" Julie asks with a polite smile on her face. From his posture and his looks Julie had to assume this man was Joseph Davis, Lilly's step-father. At his nod, Julie continues. "My name is Julie Winters, I am writing a book on disappearances and I saw that your daughter had gone missing and I was wondering if I could ask you and your wife a few questions." Julie finishes. The man looks her over for a second and shrugs stepping aside and ushering her in.

"For the record she's my step-daughter not my daughter." Joseph clarifies. "Even if I do consider her my daughter,"

"Of course she is," Julie says and pulls out her note pad and scribbles down 'he makes a point to others that she is not his biological daughter.' "Do you know any reason why someone would take her or do you think she just ran away?" Julie asks as Joseph motions for her to sit down on a small two sitter couch. While Julie sits down a woman walks into the room. She looked similar to the picture that the paper ran; Julie concluded that this was Denise Davis, Lily's mother. Denise walks over and sits next to her husband.

"In all honesty Ms. Winters, it could've been either." Joseph tells the hunter with a frown. "I haven't been the best father figure in her life and our," Joseph motions between himself and Denise. "Daughter talks to her as if she is not really part of the family."

Julie writes this down, she was still unsure if Lily was kidnapped by the nest leader or maybe she willingly went with the man. From the way Lily's step-father was talking she might have gotten tired of the way her family treated her. "And what do you think Mrs. Davis?" Julie asks the woman.

"Please call me Denise," Denise tells Julie before continuing. "I think she ran away. Lily had been quite unhappy and I was always working and not paying her much attention. When she was younger and her sister, Valerie was just learning that Lily wasn't mine and her father's kid and started shouting 'You're not my real sister' at her. Lily always said she was going to run away and I never believed she really would until now."

An hour later, after a lot of inquiring with Lily's parents, Julie learned that the teen liked to hang out at a teen friendly bar. While the bar served every age, it always carded and never served to minors, the possibility of her meeting someone there who offered her a better life was promising. After getting back to her hotel, the twenty-six year old felt that a nap was in order and then later she would head out to the bar and scope it out and see if anyone seemed undead.

~!~!~

Around seven Julie makes her way into the bar, wearing the same clothes as earlier, and looks around. At first she sees nothing out of the ordinary but around eight a group of people come in and Julie immediately spots Lily among them. Early Julie had done some digging and learned that this bar had popped up around the time as the first disappearance and seeing that both Lily and the first girl were both here lead the hunter to believe that the vampires owned this bar. Looking at the group, there was about seven males and then four females (only one of the females was not a missing persons that occurred over a three day span). Julie was unsure if these were the only members of the nest or if there were more.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A voice asks Julie from her left side. Taking her attention away from the pack, Julie looks into a pair of green eyes before looking over the man speaking to her. He was tall, maybe around five' eleven, with short brown hair (that was subtly spiked) wearing a dark blue button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Over all Julie liked what she saw.

"Seemed like a nice place to relax," was Julie's response to the man.

"I'm Dean," the man introduces himself.

"And I'm Julie," Julie replies. "So tell me Dean what brings you here?"

"I'm just in town for a few days with my brother. We are on a hunting trip," Dean tells her. Julie raises her eye brow at him.

"Right a hunting trip in the middle of May." Julie says before taking out a flask and throwing holy water on his face. "Well at least you aren't a demon." Julie says before pocketing her flask.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean spits the water out of his mouth. "Of course I'm not a demon."

"Well you can never be too sure with strangers who say they are on hunting trips in May." Julie says before offering Dean a beer.

"So you're a hunter then?" Dean asks taking the beer from Julie.

"Yeah I am and this is my hunt." Julie tells him. "Why are you here?"

"Those disappearances sound like the work of vampires." Dean tells her.

"Yeah I know and I've already identify the nest," Julie tells him and points in the direction of the group from earlier. "All three missing girls are over there. I think this is where they live. This bar didn't open up until about three days ago when everything started happening. I'm not sure if there are more than the seven over there." Julie fills him in.

"Why don't you let my brother and I help you out then?" Dean offers. "If you don't know how many there are it would be better to have help."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Julie tells him. "Where is this brother of yours at?" Julie asks him looking around the bar for someone who resembled Dean.

"Getting information from the bar tender," Dean says pointing to a tall man talking to the bar tender. He looked about six feet tall with shaggy brown hair.

"Well he's cute." Julie tells him.

"Yeah he may be cute but I'm sexy." Dean says to Julie to get her attention back onto him.

"Yeah well stud you are so full of yourself. Why don't you go get your brother and we can come up with a plan." Julie says and slides over a piece of paper to Dean. "This is my hotel room and phone number. Give me a ring when you're ready to talk." Julie tells him and makes her way out of the bar.

Two hours later Julie was lying on her hotel bed staring at the ceiling when a knock on her door breaks her from thoughts. Lazily she gets up from her bed and answers the door. Standing on the other side of her door was Dean. Raising a brow Julie tilts her head to the side.

"Can I help you Dean?" Julie asks the other hunter.

"Yeah, Sam and I came up with a plan." Dean says. "Can I come in and tell you about it?"

"Sure, whatever," Julie tells him and steps aside to let Dean in. As she shuts the door, Julie turns back to Dean only to find him invading her personal space. "So what is this plan?" Julie asks and her words are repaid with Dean's lips on hers. Instead of arguing or pushing Dean away, Julie wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him back.

The longer the pair kiss the more intense things become. Julie's hands start to unbutton Dean's shirt as Dean places his hand on her hips and bunches up Julie's skirt. His other hand runs along the exposed skin of her thigh. Dean's mouth leaves Julie's lips and begins to trail kisses from her cheek down her jaw and onto her neck. Being trapped against the hotel room door and Dean didn't give Julie much room to do anything but take Dean's advances.

"Dean," Julie moans out as Dean begins sucking on her neck. Dean stops sucking on her neck at her words. "Bed, now," Julie says looking into his eyes.

"You read my mind." Dean tells her huskily. Dean leads Julie over to the bed and strips his shirt off as well as his pants. Julie follows suit and then both hunters are now left in their underwear.

"No time for foreplay, we have a demon to hunt." Julie tells him and unhooks her bra.

"If you insist," Dean tells her and pushes her down onto the bed and gets on top of her. "You have anything?" Dean asks as he slips his boxers off and slides his hands down Julie's body to do the same.

"No but don't worry about it I won't get pregnant," Julie tells him as he takes her underwear off and positions himself at her entrance. "Just do it," Julie tells him. At her words Dean thrusts into her entrance.

A few hours later the pair lay exhausted on the hotel room bed, panting. Julie yawns and cuddles into Dean's side. Dean reaches over and pulls the sheet over the two of them and then wraps his arms around Julie bringing her onto his chest. Julie sighs contently and falls asleep while Dean stays awake and strokes her hair.

"Sorry Jules," Dean whispers. "Can't have you getting hurt," Dean says as he wipes her hair out of her face and places a kiss to her cheek. Gently he picks up her head and lays it on a pillow. Grabbing the pen on the bedside table and a piece of paper Dean quickly scribbles a note to the female hunter before getting dressed and leaving the room.

A few hours later Julie yawns as she wakes up. Patting the bed beside her, Julie feels that the spot is long since cold and bolts up. Looking around the room Julie notices she is alone and growls. 'Great, he used me,' Julie thinks to herself as she pushes the sheet off her body and get out of the bed. Turning on the light she notices a piece of paper, she picks it up and reads it.

_Jules,_

_Sorry to do this to you but Sam and I agreed that we didn't want you to get hurt. I know you are an experienced hunter but something about this nest didn't feel right. I'll come back to the room after we kill the nest. I didn't mean to use you in that way but I felt that was the only way to keep you from waking up too early. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Dean._

Julie glares at the piece of paper, pissed she quickly dresses and throws her clothes into her duffle bag. After she is finished she pulls on a pair of tennis shoes and double checks that she has everything before leaving. Getting into her car, she drives in the direction of the bar. Stopping at the red light near the bar she notices the fire coming from that direction and looks at to see the bar is on fire and a black Chevy Impala leaving the scene. Shaking her head Julie goes straight as the light turns green and heads out of town.

A few hours away from Havelock, Julie's phone rings. Without looking at the caller ID she answers the phone. "Hello,"

"Julie," Dean's voice comes from the other end of the line.

"Yes," Julie says pulling into a rest area.

"I was wondering if you want to have breakfast with Sam and me." Dean asks.

"Sorry Dean but I'm no longer in town. You'll have to find some other floozy to fuck and then a note to. I can't afford to get attached to you and then get hurt," Julie tells him. "We are both hunters and there aren't a lot of us in the world, it would suck if the two of us ended up hating each other and when the time came wouldn't help out the other. Sorry Dean, this is goodbye." Julie hangs up on Dean before he can reply. Not even two seconds later her phone rings again and she answers it. "Look Dean, I just-,"

"Who the hell is Dean?" a feminine voice asks on the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Faith," Julie says into the phone.

"Don't oh hey Faith me," Faith says into the phone. "Who is this Dean you thought I was?" Faith asks.

"Some hunter I met on my last hunt." Julie tells her. "He got me to sleep with him just so he and his brother could kill the nest." Julie sighs.

"Well hey; I can get your mind off that piece of shit." Faith tells her.

"How is that?" Julie asks her friend.

"I have a hunt that requires an extra pair of hands. Then I thought we would go pop in on Uncle B." Faith tells her sister.

"Sounds like a good plan. Where's this job at?" Julie asks her sister.

"Somewhere hot," Faith tells her.

"Oh god, please tell me you don't mean Arizona." Julie groans.

Faith chuckles on the other end of the line. "No, even better we are going to our home state."

"And the town," Julie asks.

"It's called Moultrie*," Faith replies.

"Alright I'll see you there in a few hours."

"Excellent, you know where to find me." Faith tells Julie as the line disconnects.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu: <strong>*Moultrie is a town in Georgia in which cell reception sucks or at least it did back in '08. Also the next chapter may or may not be written in Julie's perspective when I wrote this I had the idea of going back and forth between her point of view and her sister Faith's.


	2. Chapter 2

**JJ-Jefferu:** Holy Cow, I have not updated any stories in what a year; possibly two? I apologize so badly. I have had a baby and been working full time and just had no energy. I actually feel bad because this chapter has sat on my flash drive for a year. Anyway please forgive me and I hope you like this chapter.

**Background information:** Faith Winters; 26, shoulder length brown hair with short noticeable layers, green eyes, is semi-athletic and has less than wonder endurance, she loves to write and usually gets into some kind of trouble when she hunts by herself.

**Pairing: **CrowleyxFaith

**Fandom: **Supernatural (takes place in the end of season one or sometime in season two)

**Written for: Myself **

**Type: **Originally was supposed to be a one-shot but after some thinking it will be a short story anywhere from five chapters to ten chapters.

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way own Supernatural or anything associated with it. Nor do I own any recognizable products (such as iPhones or the mentioned vehicle). However, I do own the characters Faith and Jules; even if Jules description was given to me by my sister, the laptop this was typed on and the flash drive it was saved to. I am not profiting from these writings so no legal actions should be taken against me.

**Additionally, this was never poofed.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mystery Revealed~<strong>

Yawning Faith steps out of her shower and wraps a towel around her body and a much smaller one around her hair. Faith was not a morning person and being awake at four am because of nightmares was not her idea of how she was to start her day. Rummaging through her duffle bag the twenty-sex year old looks for something clean; as her dirty laundry outweighed her clean. Sighing Faith pulls out a pair of jean shorts that used to be pants, a black camisole shirt, and a clean pair of underwear. Taking off her towel she quickly pulls on her underwear and shirt. Faith personally loved the shirts with a built in bra. It gave her a chance to go do her laundry.

It took Faith half the day to do her laundry at the local laundry mat. Not that the brunette had a lot of laundry but she was gathering Intel from the locals who frequented the laundry mat and was researching at the same time. Running her hand through her hair, Faith sighs as she shifts through the information, the only thing that linked the three victims was they all frequented the same bar.

"Looks like I get to drink and work," Faith mumbles as she looks through her clean clothes for something more bar worthy than her jean shorts. Though she might be able to get more information wearing the shorts and had briefly thought about just throwing her grey silky button up shirt over her camisole and going like that she remembered her last experience with wearing shorts to a bar and got arrested for beating the guy who touched her thigh. Jules was not happy to bail her sister out of jail the next morning.

Switching her jean shorts for a pair of ripped jeans and pulling on her button up shirt and slipping into a pair of white flats. Grabbing her keys off the bed Faith heads to the bar. The bar parking lot was littered with cars and people were standing outside talking. Faith wondered what was going on as she got out of her truck and heads to the door.

"Is something wrong with the bar?" Faith asks as she walks up to the door.

"No," a blonde woman standing by the door. "We are waiting for a friend, you can go on in. Sorry about the confusion." She tells Faith smiling.

"Oh it is fine, I can understand that confusion. Been the cause a few times myself." Faith tells her returning the smile before entering the bar. Inside the bar it looked just like others she had been in with her sister. The male to female ratio was higher on the male side than the women. Looking around Faith could tell that most of the women either worked at the bar or came with someone: no other female here was alone. "Can I have shot of vodka and a beer?" Faith asks sitting at the bar.

"Of course," the bartender tells her. He pulls out a shot glass and fills it with vodka and sets a beer down next to it. "What's a girl like you doing here?" The man asks her.

"Curiosity really," Faith tells him. "I heard three people frequented this bar died." Faith explains.

"Really that's what brought you here? What are you a cop?" The bartender asks looking at her with contempt.

Faith laughed at his words before replying. "Do I look like I'm a cop?" Faith motions to herself.

"No, not really but you can never tell. Are you really that curious?" He asks her.

"Yeah, you could say I'm into the strangest things, by the way I'm Faith." Faith tells him and introduces herself.

"Well I can try and help your curiosity, I've been working here for almost fifteen years. The name's Josh," Josh tells her.

"Alright you don't mind answering some questions then?" Faith asks him and downs her shot before pushing the glass back towards him.

"Not at all but you'll have to excuse me every now and then to replenish other customer's drinks." Josh replies.

"That's fine, so let me ask you this were the three victims: Alexia Smith, Adam Hayes, and Aaron Smith all regulars for yours or just recently?" Faith asks Josh.

"Well Adam Hayes and Aaron Smith were buddies who have been coming here since I have been working here. At first they would always complain about not having the funds to start up their business having spent all of their money going to school for some degree related to the business. Then one night Alexia Downs, now Smith came in boosting about coming into some money and then she and the boys became regulars together." Josh tells Faith as he refills her shot glass pushing it back to her. "On the house,"

"So Alexia was the one who founded their business?" Faith asks, trying to go over the information Josh had just given her and ask questions according.

"That was what I thought at first but Aaron came in a few weeks later and handing me a business card. Saying that he came into some money and he and Adam were finally able to open their business." Josh tells her before someone down the bar from her waved him over. "I'll be right back."

Faith sighs as she picks up her beer and takes a sip. She had one more question that she needed the answer to and she was planning on asking Josh as he made his way back over. "Ok I have one more question, how long had the trio been regulars?"

"About ten years, and about five years ago Alexia became a Smith. Though I know Adam was not too happy with that and he and Aaron spilt up for a while." Josh tells her.

"Why did Adam have a problem with that?" Faith asks sipping her beer again.

"He and Alexia were seeing each other then all of a sudden she was all over Aaron and then they got married." Josh explains. "Anything else I can help you out with Faith?"

"That is a bit odd," Faith tells him. "Well I am curious did anyone else seem to come into some good luck around that time?"

"Thinking back to it a few other of the regulars came into some good luck, but haven't seen a lot of them recently. They were all paranoid last time I saw them." Josh tells her.

"What do you mean by paranoid?" Faith asks him.

"Well Adam was the last one who stopped in and kept saying he was hearing growling." Josh answers.

"Well that is a bit strange. Well thank you for your help. Is there anything I can do to repay you for your time and information?" Faith asks.

Josh leans over the counter and close to Faith's face. "Well you could always stick around til closing and come back to my place with me." Josh says. Faith rolls her eyes at this and before she can reply to him and man slides into the seat next to Faith and puts a couple bills down on the bar.

"I think this should be adequate enough for the information you gave the pretty lady. She seems a little too classy to be going home with a bartender." An accented voice tells Josh.

Josh picks up the money quickly and walks away. Faith looks over to the man sitting beside her. He was older than Faith by at least ten years, maybe more but he looked well taken care of. He was dressed in an expensive suit, Faith couldn't say what brand it was but it was a black, his undershirt was also black. To finish off his look he had on a purple tie. Overall he looked out of place in this low class bar. "Thanks," Faith smiles at him. "But I could've took care of that myself." Faith finishes and shows the man her own money.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't come to a beautiful ladies recuse?" He replies, his accent reminding Faith of a British guy she saw on TV.

"Not a very good one," Faith laughs. "However, I feel you don't often come to anyone's aid without wanting something in return." Faith continues and sips her beer some more.

"You would be right, however, there is just something about you that made me want to help you." He tells her. "The name's Crowley," Crowley introduces himself and holds his hand out to Faith.

"The name's Faith," Faith replies and takes his hand in hers. As her hand meets his an electric shock goes from Faith's hand up her arm and down her spine. As Faith goes to pull her hand back from Crowley's the man pulls her hand up to his mouth and kisses the top of her hand. Again that same feeling courses through Faith's body. She had never felt that before and she wasn't sure it was a good sign.

"So tell me Faith what information were you hoping the bartender could provide for you?" Crowley asks her as he releases her hand.

"Oh I heard about the strange deaths that had been happening and I was wondering if he knew them because they frequented this bar." Faith tells him as she places her hand on the bar next to her half-empty beer.

"Curious or are you looking for something in particular?" Crowley asks her.

Faith shrugs. "A bit of both really, I'm not a cop or anything. I have just always been interested in strange things." Faith tells him.

"And you thought he could help you out?" Crowley asks.

"Well he sure is observant. The three who died will probably not be the only ones who die." Faith tells him.

"How do you figure?" Crowley inquires looking closely at Faith.

"Well I don't know if you believe in that kind of stuff but I feel like these people may have made some kind of deal with a demon." Faith tells him and looks away embarrassed. She couldn't explain it but she felt that telling this man that she believed in demons would make him leave and she was feeling some kind of way that she couldn't explain about the man and would hate it if he just up and left.

"Is that so? Why do you believe that?" Crowley asks sounding interested.

Faith blushes as she turns back to look at him. "Well my parents were really into the supernatural and they kind of passed it on to my sister and I. Plus it sounds like something I read in my mom's journal. She said that usually a demon deal has a time limit and then when the demon comes to collect, he or she sends hell hounds on the one who made the deal." Faith explains to him sounding passionate talking about demons and deals.

Crowley had to hide his smirk as Faith talked about demons and deals. He places his hand on top of hers. "You are really passionate about this kind of stuff then?" Crowley asks Faith.

With her face still flush Faith replies smiling. "Always, even when I was little and my parents tried to scare me with talks of ghosts, ghouls, and vampires I was more interested with how you would kill them than them attacking me." Faith confesses.

Two hours later after spending the time with Crowley and enjoying the time, Faith leaves the bar with him and takes him back to her hotel room.

"Nice room," Crowley says to Faith and she can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yes well not all of us can be successful bankers," Faith replies to him and takes off her button up shirt. "Besides it is a nicer one than some I've stayed in." Faith tells him as she sits down on the bed, slipping off her flats.

"Really," Crowley starts looking around the room. "You've stayed in worse than this?" He asks with a look of disgust on his face. This time Faith rolls her eyes.

"Like I said, not all of us can be successful bankers besides money has always been tight even as a kid. My parents moved around a lot so that meant Jules and I moved around with them. They died on our sixteenth birthday and then we spent two years with our uncle before I got tired of being stationary and left." Faith tells him, once more revealing more information to this stranger than she had to other hunters.

"Jules," Crowley says. "Is that your sister's name?"

"Twin sister," Faith tells him.

"Well that's interesting," Crowley tells her walking over to her and pinning her against the bed. "How about we get to know each other a bit more on a personal level." Crowley says leaning his face in to hers.

"And what makes you think I'll sleep with you when I wouldn't sleep with Josh?" Faith asks leaning in closing the remaining distance with her lips touching his.

"Because darling, you felt the connection when we touched. And I'm incredibly handsome and you have been swooning over my accent since I first spoke." Crowley tells her before pushing his lips against hers.

Instead of trying to push him away Faith brings her arms up and wraps them around his neck and pulls him down onto her causing her to lay back on the bed. After a few minutes of kissing, Faith feels adventurous licks his bottom lip and shifts her legs from under him and traps his legs between hers. Crowley opens his lips and lets Faith's tongue enter his mouth and lets her explore the inside of his mouth while his hands move up her shirt. A moan escapes Faith as Crowley's hands reach her breasts.

Panting Faith pulls back needing to let air reclaim her lungs. "Would it be too much to ask to skip foreplay and just go straight to fucking?" Faith asks looking up at Crowley. "I don't have the patience for that right now," Faith tells him.

"Of course darling," after his words it took a totally of four minutes for the pair to become naked and moved their position further up the bed. "Ready," Crowley asks as he positions himself at Faith's entrance.

"Yeah," that one word escaping Faith's mouth was all Crowley needed to hear before he thrust himself into her. It took a second for Crowley to be fully inside of Faith. Faith was not a virgin but Crowley was bigger than she was used to.

As Crowley began to move at a slow pace inside of her Faith let out tiny moans and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face back down to hers. "Go faster," Faith begs as she lets out tiny whimpers of pleasure.

"Only if you make a deal with me," Crowley says leaning his head down to rest next to her ear.

"Anything," Faith says not thinking straight.

"Swear yourself to me and me alone," Crowley whispers into her ear.

"Fine," Faith agrees.

"Excellent, now to seal it with a kiss." Crowley says and pulls his head back up before slamming his lips against hers and picks up his pace.

~!~!~

The next morning Faith woke up feeling sore and warm; not a combination she was used to. As Faith goes to sit up and arm around her waist pulls her back down.

"Going somewhere love?" The familiar voice of Crowley asks.

"To shower and piss," Faith tells him crudely.

"How about I join you?" Crowley suggests not in the least put off by her language.

"How about you take a hike?" Faith asks looking at him.

"'Fraid not love, you made a deal with me." Crowley tells her.

"I did what?" Faith asks her voice rising a few levels.

"I'm a demon love," Crowley tells her and his eyes flash red. "A Crossroads demon to be exact."

"So it is you killing those people?" Faith asks as she tries to move away from him but his grip tightens.

"Not me per say, my hound." Crowley replies and as Faith opens her mouth to reply Crowley continues. "They made a deal, for money, success, or love, whatever they wanted in return they had ten years before I came to collect. However, the three that died tried to back out on our deal. I had no other choice but to send the hound on them." Crowley explains to her.

Faiths eyes widen. "I made a deal with you so I have how many years before my soul is yours?" Faith asks.

"As many as I want you to have," Crowley tells her. "I didn't put a time stamp on our deal. As long as you stick to the contract there is no need for you to die, yet." Crowley tells her.

"Why would you do that?" Faith asks.

"Because I'm lonely and we have some kind of connection." Crowley explains.

"Fantastic," Faith mumbles and relaxes.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu:<strong> So this is set during the time frame of the last chapter just a different place and with different people. I hope you liked it, it's probably not my best work but it serves the purpose of starting Crowley and Faith's relationship. The next chapter is going to start off as the sisters working together. However, I would like some help. I'm not too sure what the hunt should be. So I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**JJ-Jefferu:** Since I got inspiration for this story today I figured that since I haven't updated before the last chapter in two years that I would post this one as well.

**Background information:** Faith and Julie Winters, 26 year old twin sisters, arrive in a small town where they learn not everything is as it appears.

**Pairing: **CrowleyxFaith & DeanxJules

**Fandom: **Supernatural (takes place in the end of season one or sometime in season two)

**Written for: Myself & Tyl3rrrrr**

**Type: **Originally was supposed to be a one-shot but after some thinking it will be a short story anywhere from five chapters to ten chapters.

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way own Supernatural or anything associated with it. Nor do I own any recognizable products (such as iPhones or the mentioned vehicle). However, I do own the characters Faith and Jules; even if Jules description was given to me by my sister, the laptop this was typed on and the flash drive it was saved to. I am not profiting from these writings so no legal actions should be taken against me.

**Additionally, this has not been proofed.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Into the Lion's Den~<strong>

**{Faith}**

Witches. I always hated witches. Why did I have to pick a case that involved witches and what's worse? Jules can't do much to help me as she is bed ridden with a sudden illness. If he fever doesn't break soon, I was going to abandoned this hunt and take care of my sister.

"Fae, don't worry so much about me," Jules says weakly from her hotel bed. I look over at her as I adjust my cardigan.

"Please Jules, asking me to not worry is like asking me to not beat the shit out of this Dean fella." I respond. "How do I look?" I ask and motion down to my simple black slacks and white button up shirt and my black cardigan.

"You look ready to kill." Jules tells me jokingly. "Dean is not worth it, don't even waste your breathe." She continues.

"You've never been one to be sick and now suddenly after sleeping with this random stranger your bed ridden. I have half a mind to throw out this case and take you straight to the hospital." I tell her. "Its odd Jay, if I didn't know any better I would say you're pregnant."

My sister scuffs and frowns. I know I hit a sore spot with her. She has always longed for children and when we were 16 and our parents died; Jules was told that she couldn't have children unless by some miracle.

"Oh, Jay, I am so sorry you know," I start and then she interrupts me.

"I know you didn't mean it Fae, it's just a hard to deal with no matter how many years have passed." She replies. "Now please get out of here and go find those witches and get rid of them."

"Fine, fine, I know where I'm not wanted." I joke to her and pick up my car keys and head towards the door. "If you cannot keep anything down in 2 hours call me. I mean it,"

Getting around Moultrie was easy, trying to find these witches was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Since our arrival I have spotted a black impala and two men casing around the place. Since last night I have seen no sign of the any witch craft or the women we suspected. Sighing I pull into a diner surprisingly next to the same car I've seen all over the place. Shrugging it off I pull out my cell and head into the diner calling my sister.

On the second ring she answers. "Hello," was her response.

"Are you hungry Jules?" I ask as I take a seat at a booth behind the two men from the car

"I feel up to eating, but I found something shocking out and don't know that I can eat now." Jules says.

"And what news could that be, Jay?" I ask seriously. "You're not dying are you? If you are I am killing that hunter." I growl into the phone.

Jules laughs. "No, I'm not dying but something weird has happened." Jules replies.

"If you keep me guessing Jules I am going to hurt you when I get back to the hotel." I tell her as a waitress stops at my table. "Can I get a coffee and ham and cheese omelet with a side of hash browns?" I ask the waitress, she nods before heading off to put in my order.

"Oooo I want the same thing," Jules says.

"Julie Winters, if you do not get back on topic now I promise you I will lock you in the panic room for two days." I tell her seriously.

"Your remark about me being pregnant got me thinking. I went to the drug store and got a test." Jules tells me.

"You're pregnant?" I exclaim. "How is that possible?" I ask, then think for a minute. "This Dean guy must have super sperm if you got pregnant." I tell her. "Now I am really killing him." Just as I say this the waitress comes back with my coffee. I look at her. "I am sorry to impose but is it possible for me to get my order to go as well as another order just like it?" I ask her. She smiles at me and nods. "Ok, Jay I will see you as soon as the food is done. Love you Jay." I tell her as I hang up the phone.

I glare at the table as I place my phone down in front of me. "I cannot wait to tell Uncle B about this son of a bitch who impregnated his little niece." I continue to curse this Dean guy under my breath for the next few minutes while I am waiting for my food.

"Why so glum love?" A familiar voice asks as they slide in the seat in front of me. I look up with a scowl on my face.

"Many things, for starters you're an ass. My sister's life is in danger because some asshole hunter got her pregnant. I'm experiencing weird things. Oh and let's not forget I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks and here you fucking are like nothing happened." I tell him.

"Now darling, I have been busy. That's why I am here now." Crowley says. I scuff.

"I don't care, I'm not some booty call for you or anyone else." I tell him and throw down more than enough money to cover my order and slide out of the booth and walk over to the waitress who was heading my way. I pass her another twenty and take the food from her. "Thank you, I left your tip and a bit extra incase the twenty wasn't enough." I tell her and head out the door. As I get to my truck I see Crowley sitting in my passenger seat. I glare at him and shove my food into his lap and start the truck and leave the parking lot.

Never once did I notice that the two men who were sitting behind me in the diner had followed me out and were tailing me to the hotel.

"You know love, you are being followed." Crowley says it so simply that I look over at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I turn into my hotel and pull in next to my sister's car.

"Those fellows from the diner followed us out and are pulling in next to you." Crowley motions next to me where a black impala was parked. Both men looked at me and then to the now empty spot next to me.

"For fucks sake Crowley, at least fucking leave me a number to get a hold of you." I growl but notice there was something in the seat he vacated. I picked up the object and noticed it was an amulet and a note.

'_Love, _

_Stop stressing so much. You've had my number since that night. How unobservant you are for a hunter. This amulet will keep you safe._

_-C'_

Grabbing the take out and the amulet I get out of my truck and head towards my room. As I am trying to balance the food and get my room key out a hand reaches out and grabs my key card and opens my door for me. I glare at the man.

"I didn't ask for your help and you better leave before I kill you." I snap at the stranger and it brings attention to Jules who shakily walks over to me.

"Fae, what's wro-," Jules stops mid-sentence and pulls her gun off her table and points it at the stranger. "Get the hell away from my sister and get the hell out of here." Jules threatens the man.

"Jules," the man starts but I cut him off.

"You have no right to talk to my sister. With her reaction if you don't get out of here before I put this food down I will personally kill you." I tell him.

"I just want to talk to Jules, especially if she's pregnant." This man says.

"I don't care who you are, you have no rights to my sister." I tell him placing the food down.

"Dean, maybe we should go." The taller man says to the man I now know as Dean.

"This is the asshole you were telling me about?" I ask looking at Jules who still had her hand drawn. I walk over to her and push her hands down and take her gun and push her towards the table. "You know what, I don't care. You need to eat and then I'm calling Uncle B and we are spending an extended vacation with him so you are away from trouble." I tell her and pass her some food.

"What are doing here Dean?" Jules asks as she starts eating her food.

"I overheard your sistertalking about you and I was worried. Especially when she said your life was in danger. What did she mean by that?" Dean asks stepping into the room followed by his tall friend.

"It's none of your business Dean." Jules tells him as she shoves food in her mouth. I glare at this Dean and then his friend.

"So you are the man who impregnated my little sister." I say looking at Dean. "Who are you then?" I ask the taller man.

"I'm Sam Winchester, Dean's brother." Sam introduces himself. I gap at the two and look at Jules.

"Did you know they were the infamous Winchester brothers?" I ask Jules, whose face was in a state of shock.

"No."

"OH I cannot wait to tell Uncle B, that Dean Winchester impregnated his little girl." I laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>JJ-Jefferu: <strong>Ok I am seriously at an impasse as to where to take this story. so any ideas would be helpful.


End file.
